It is a common farming practice to collect soil samples from designated areas such that the sample can be analyzed to determine if the soil is infested with insects or lacks particular nutrients needed for best crop production. In practice, a farmer designates an area to be sampled, and thereafter proceeds to collect a composite sample representative of the soil from the area. Most often, the farmer predetermines a pattern for sampling and manually digs samples with a trowel or related tool until a composite sample of desired amount is obtained. This process is slow and laborious requiring a lot of walking and digging.
There have been attempts in the past to design sampling devices which would decrease the amount of labor required in taking soil samples. U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,296 discloses a wheeled device having a clamming digger foot which samples and throws the sample upward and forward into a container. This device has not met the needs, and is not widely used in soil sampling. It can be appreciated that there is a continued need for an effective device to take soil samples. After much research, the presently disclosed soil sampler was designed.